Talk:Warrior/@comment-5942955-20130105173616/@comment-80.62.117.1-20160210135511
A lot of good pointers there. I would like to add my own observations as well. 1) The good thing about regeneration(either from items or skills) is that it scales well with high strength. Having +200%(10 points) regeneration with 12 strength(5 health per 20 seconds) results in 15 health per 20 seconds. Invest another 9 into strength and you get an additional 9 health per 20 seconds. Also, by increasing your Strength(for the reason of base health regen), you also increase your combat value, making enemies miss more(deals only 1 damage), which allows your health regen to cover any minor wounds almost instantly. 2) Constitution is more "Flat" in terms of scaling. Getting increased Strength will only have a minor impact on your Constitutions "effectiveness"(due to increased combat value). Dex helps Constituion by increasing armor and resistance, increasing your "effective health", so to speak. The issue I have with a high Constitution is that it only works as a buffer. Without an effective way to heal the massive amounts of health(Unicorns, White mages, High elf heal spell), you either have to drink a lot of health pots(gets expensive) or will have to have a long downtime in a tower before being close to full potential. 3) Dex is quite important for Warriors, possible equal to strength. This is due to increased attack speed, armor, resistance and movement speed. The first stat increases your damage output(especially when combined with items that can proc spells or crit chance), while the others help you tank damage(armor and resistance) and either engage or disengage fights(speed). As the Warrior has no "100% sure" damage increasing skills(crit chance and combat value are all chance based), increasing attackspeed will ensure a higher damage output, with all other factors(base damage, combat value, crit chance) compounding on this. Having 26 Dex makes you attack almost twice per second, greatly increases your damage absorbtion rate and makes you very mobile(if you then put 30 in Strength and the rest in Charisma, I will say you are good). It also helps with faster conversions(and getting around in general), allowing your Warriors more time to bash heads in. 4) In the "old" rules, having 2x the combat value of your opponent greatly increased the chance of regular and critical hits(having equal combat value was 50% chance of hit, 25% chance of a grace and 10% chance of a miss, 10% chance of a crit and 5% of a deathblow. Having double the combat value gave you 75% chance to hit, 10% chance to grace), as well as decreased the chance of being critical hit yourself. Not sure if this is still the case but if it is: Try aiming for about 40 Combat value, as you will then have double or triple that of most enemies, making them miss you a lot(meaning your health regen and damage reductions will absorb most attacks instantly). Also, while you cant "crit" buildings, in terms of special effects(like ignite or freeze), you can still deal more or less damage based on how well you "hit" it. A high Combat value helps score big hits on buildings. 5) Crit chance(weaponmaster) can be an ok way to deal damage, if you go for a duelist(piercing/freezing/crushing damage procs) or Horde management setup(Cleave). However, for regular use, I would rather invest in Ferocity, as it works as both an offensive and defensive tool(and to get the most out of your Constitution/regenation, armor and resistances, the enemy needs to miss or deal half damage a lot). The good thing about Weaponmaster is that it works even against enemies with a high Combat value. This way, even if you meet an enemy with 80 or so Combat value, you will still crit them regularly, even with just a 5 point investment(10% chance).